The present invention relates to tracking shipping containers and, more particularly, to a trailer seal with a positioning system used to track containers.
Security seals are mechanisms used to seal shipping containers. Security seals provide tamper evidence. A broken seal indicates theft or contamination, either accidental or deliberate. Security seals are commonly used to secure semi-truck trailers, vessel containers, chemical drums, airline duty-free trolleys and utility meters.
Currently, to track a shipping container, a carrier must be used. Using freight carriers are expensive. Further, the shipper is at the mercy of the freight carrier to track the shipment and deliver to the recipient. Sometimes carries are unreliable and poorly communicate with the shipper and recipient, causing concern of the whereabouts of the shipping container.
As can be seen, there is a need for an improved system for tracking shipping containers.